


One Last Wish

by bendleshnitz1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendleshnitz1/pseuds/bendleshnitz1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding someone who could make him as happy as Luna did was not in George's plans, and even if he was as grateful as a person could be for her presence in his life, he couldn't ignore the tiny voice in his mind constantly repeating that Fred would never be able to have that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for 2010 Fest on samhain_smut .

**One Last Wish**

"Happy Anniversary!" Luna whispered against George's ear as the voices of a group of Muggles echoed in the dark alley.

George couldn't help but wonder how he ended up standing in front of this dark, old building with his girlfriend. When she had told him she had something very special planned out, he feared and begged his sister to make sure it wasn't anything crazy, dangerous...or both (like an expedition through the tropical forest looking for Mulcapsedplogies would be). He loved Luna. He really did. She was the reason why he didn't follow Fred's path, ending his life before really starting to live. However, he had to admit that some of her ideas were _too_ crazy... even for him.

Despite Ginny's reassurances that he might like Luna's gift, he feared as the blonde knocked on the wood door decorated with feathers, stones and weird drawings.

An old lady in a long ragged skirt and dirty poncho opened the door for them and limped her way back through a dimly lit hall. The heavy smell of incense filled his nostrils as they walked hand in hand towards the tiniest room he had ever seen. Nothing fit in there but three chairs and a tiny round table with a red tablecloth and a crystal ball on top.

"What's this?" he hissed against Luna's hair.

She just ignored him and followed the old lady's instructions, sitting on the chair next to her and letting George have the one in front of the old lady. Cursing under his breath, George sat in front of the woman, expecting another nutter predicting his death like Trelawney had done back at Hogwarts more times than anyone could count.

"George Weasley!" the Muggle Seer said loudly, grabbing George's wrists and placing them upwards on each side of the crystal ball. "Your lady told me you've lost a loved one." George nodded curtly, looking at Luna from the corner of his eye. "I, _Kashira_ , will help you connect with that soul!" she said mysteriously, lifting one furry eyebrow.

"What?" George quickly turned his head to look at Luna, who was smiling as if she were proud of her _brilliant_ idea.

"Happy anniversary!" she repeated.

"No. Luna, what's this?" He couldn't recall a time where he had been this furious with Luna before. Fred's death was still a sensitive subject, and bringing it back to him in front of a strange Muggle was the last thing he needed. Fidgeting in his seat, he cleared his throat, suddenly noticing it was dry. A drink. He needed a drink. Something strong to make him forget for a while and relax.

"You're fine, George. You're not thirsty," Luna said softly as one hand caressed his shoulder in reassurance.

How did she know? Why did she always know? Perhaps it had to be related to the fact that she had been the one taking care of him on the multiple nights he had passed out from alcohol, crying about his twin, begging for her to finish his life...to end his misery. Yes, Luna knew the signs all too well not to notice whenever the thought of drinking himself into oblivion crossed George's mind.

Taking a deep breath, he looked into Luna's kind eyes, hoping she would read the questions in his like she read his mind a second ago.

"Remember...last June?"

Last June was the final time he had got really drunk and ended up crying on Luna's garden, slurring all the things Fred would never be able to go through by dying at such young age. George found it completely unfair that he was able to live all those things while his twin brother couldn't. They had lived each and every experience together until the Final Battle; he couldn't avoid thinking about all the other things Fred would -or _already had_ \- missed.

Finding someone who could make him as happy as Luna did was not in George's plans, and even if he was as grateful as a person could be for her presence in his life, he couldn't ignore the tiny voice in his mind constantly repeating that Fred would never be able to have that.

"I understand that whatever I tell you will be nothing-"

"Don't say that."

"-compared to hearing it right from your brother. So, I thought I should bring him to you," Luna said with a sad smile.

A smile so unusual to see on her face that George felt certain that he would do anything she wanted just to make it go away. So he grasped her hand, caressing her knuckles with his thumb and turned back to the old lady who had let go of his wrists at some point without George realising.

"Alright." He nodded to Kashira, letting go of Luna's hand and offering his arms to her.

Grinning, Kashira grabbed his wrists again, pressing her thumbs against them as if she were checking his pulse. "Frederick Weasley! I, Kashira, invoke your soul in this room! Let your presence reign among us!" Kashira said dramatically.

George couldn't help but chuckle, even as his heart beat strongly in his chest. The crystal ball over the table was instantly filled with a light blue smoke that revolved at greater speed second by second, until they heard another chuckle, making George freeze.

"Dramatic Muggle, isn't she? Very theatrical... Kind of makes Trelawney seem as tame as Ginny's Pigmy Puff!" Fred's voice echoed in the room, making George's heart stop beating.

He felt sick. It was as if his brain couldn't quite grasp the situation, making him dizzy and confused.

"Relax, George." Luna's breath hit his cheek before she kissed him firmly. "Hello, Fred."

"Hiya, Luna. I see you convinced him!"

"From the look on his face, Kashira wouldn't be so sure he was convinced _per se_ ," Kashira added with an amused look as she let go of George's hands.

Fred's laughter rang in George's ears, making the knot in his throat tighten. He couldn't breathe anymore.

"Blue skin never suited us, Gred," Fred said; his joking tone now with an undertone of worry.

"Breathe, George. Please." Luna's voice didn't sound relaxed anymore.

When George looked at her, she was biting on her lower lip so hard he thought she was going to begin to bleed any second now. Just when her hand grabbed his strongly, did he feel air coming in and out of his lungs. Looking at Luna's eyes, George started to relax a little for the first time since he'd heard his twin's voice.

Taking a deep breath, he searched in his brain for something to say. He had imagined so many times what he would say to Fred if he had another chance...

"For your information, Luna loves how I look in blue. I swear she can't take her hands off of me," George blurted out, squeezing Luna's hand.

She smiled, leaning against him. She must have moved her chair closer to his at some point, when George didn't notice. "It is true," she said in her dreamy voice. "He does look nice, Fred."

Fred laughed. He sounded relieved. "She's perfect for you, man. Just what you need."

"Kashira must warn you: you only have a few more minutes," the lady said in her mysterious tone as she stared at the crystal ball.

"All right. Let's get to business, then," Fred said. "Georgie, I know you've been having a rough time, mate. Though I must really say I'm glad I'm not in your situation."

George snorted. "Way to make me feel better, brother."

"Sorry, but it's true. Now, Luna told me about last June." George's eyes went to Luna instantly, who was looking intently at the ceiling as if Fred's voice was coming from there and not actually echoing through every corner of the tiny room.

"What?" George whispered to Luna.

"I already talked to your brother. I had to make sure the connection worked properly. You never know if Phamtellanas will get in the way," Luna said with an innocent shrug.

"Phamtellanas," George repeated out loud, trying to remember another magical creature no one but Luna believed in.

It was routine by now. Luna had done so much for him in the last two years that the least he could do was mention these creatures by name in conversation every once in a while. It made her incredibly happy to see that someone else cared enough about it to actually remember, and he was so used to doing it now that he didn't mind anymore.

"Yeah, what's the deal with those Fantimilias things anyway, Luna?" Fred asked. George could just picture him frowning, giving his girlfriend a "you're nuts" look.

"Fred," George warned, knowing his brother all too well. It felt surreal. He had been talking to this dead twin for five minutes now, and he hadn't said anything he really wanted to say. George was just waiting to his hear his alarm clock any minute now, ending the dream and the weirdness of the situation.

"Fine. Let's be serious then. Luna told me what happened, and there's a way to let you live at ease and me doing one more time something I'll never be able to do again given...my...condition? Okay, that's just a weird way to put it," Fred finished saying, more to himself than to George.

"What is it? I'll do it," George said, tightening his grip on Luna's hand and leaning forward, now staring anxiously at the crystal ball.

He heard Fred clearing his throat. "It's not that simple."

"It is," Luna objected with a serene smile.

"Well, yeah... if you think it won't mess with his head."

"What is it, Forge?" George said, smiling when he noticed the nickname slipping from his lips.

"I wanna get laid, mate. Just one more time. I know it won't make up for all the sex I'm sure you'll have with this pretty blonde, but..."

" _What?_ How can I help you with that?" George asked incredulously. Was this _really_ happening?

Fred sighed. "Samhain. The veil between the living and the dead is at its thinnest. The connection we can have with humans would be even stronger between us, George."

"I'm not following you," George said in a listless tone. He wanted to help his brother. He wished nothing more than granting him whatever he desired, but how could he get Fred laid if he was dead?

"If you go to where my body is, the connection will be _even_ stronger than that. It will be as if I were alive again, but through you. I will feel _everything_ you feel, George," Fred continued, clearly getting more excited about the idea as he explained.

"You want me to have sex on..."

"On my grave. Yes. Please, George. You know I wouldn't ask if it weren't-"

"I know," George said quietly. He needed time to think; although the decision had already been made. George knew that. He knew anything Fred asked, he would do, but... "With who?"

"With a Crumple-Horned Snorkack," Luna said, trying her best to imitate a sarcastic tone that, unlike the Weasleys, she found hard to achieve. "Who do you think?" She looked at him with her big, grey eyes; her thin eyebrows lifting incredulously.

Fred's laughter echoed loudly in the room. "She's learning, mate. Definitely a keeper, I tell ya."

"But..."

"It is alright, George. I don't mind," Luna whispered with a smile, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

George closed his eyes, trying to reclaim his thoughts. Yes, perhaps Luna didn't mind. She was nice and sweet like that. And she had most probably already thought up some voyeuristic magical creature that liked to watch people going at it in graveyards so it would be a fulfilling activity and they could make a complete experience out of it all. But, was he all right with it? Two months. Two complete months until Halloween. He had time to think.

"We are losing the connection!" Kashira, who had surprised George by being quiet, respectful and not asking any questions, said as her hands caressed the crystal ball. The blue smoke turned lighter and lighter as it settled in the middle of the ball.

"Please, think about it, Georgie. Even if you don't want to do it, I would like you to be there. I won't be able to talk with you, but I'll be the best damn listener ever."

"We're losing him!"

"Fred, I-"

"I love you, Gred," Fred's voice sounded in the distance, as the crystal ball settled back to its normal state.

"Fred? Fred?"

"It's over, lad," Kashira said with a sympathetic smile.

George just nodded, staring at the red tablecloth, and holding Luna's hand as tightly as he could.

* * *

"There are Nargles flying over your head, George. Quick, jump three times on your left foot and whistle!"

George sighed, guiding Luna through the graveyard. He hadn't been there since the first of their birthdays that he spent without Fred. The cold and foggy night was similar to the one at the time. He had been drunker than ever, stumbling his way through the village a few miles away from the Burrow, tripping over each grave that was between Fred's and the gate. Shaking, he had sat next to Fred's gravestone, reading "Mischief Managed" over and over again, tracing the dates with his fingertips and yelling angrily at the name. " _Why did you have to leave? It should have been me. It's not fair. We came here together, it's only natural we go out together. I told you to stay with me! Why did you insist on leaving my side? We were a great team. The_ best _team. You said you were just going to get Percy and come back to us. I kept fighting without bloody knowing my twin was fucking dead! It's not fair! I hate you for leaving. I_ hate _you_." And then, he had started crying. Along with the tears came the rain. It had drizzled all night, but George had stayed there, sobbing against Fred's gravestone until Luna found him. She just said, "I knew you would be here," and hugged him tight as her small hands caressed his wet hair.

Now, two years later, George came back to do the opposite. He didn't come this time to say "I hate you"; he came to demonstrate how much he loved his brother, how much he would do for him to be happy and to rest in peace.

"I would have chosen another colour," Luna said, taking George out of his thoughts.

They were both standing, hand in hand, in front of Fred's gravestone. George couldn't help but remember that night and replaying in his head the bizarre conversation he had had with his deceased brother.

"Wha'?" George asked in a tone as numb as his body felt.

"The stone-"

"It's marble."

"I think it would have been nice to use a bright colour," Luna said in her dreamy voice, staring at the gravestone with her head tilted to the side.

"That's not appropriate," he mumbled, keeping his eyes on Fred's engraved name but becoming more conscious of Luna's small hand in his.

"I would like to meet the person who decided what is appropriate. Must have had some interesting theories."

George closed his eyes, feeling the corner of his lips turning upwards. God, he loved this woman! She had the ability to say the right things without even realising how perfectly right they were. Fred was correct; she was just what he needed.

Pulling her hand to him, he leaned to kiss her tenderly. He could actually feel the smile on her lips; but what always undid him was the warmth of her breathing against his cheek.

As he lifted his other hand to cup her face, she sighed, melting against his frame and accelerating his blood flow. His cock twitched against her with the tingly sensation that always invaded him when she gave herself to him. He could feel it. Luna's whole demeanour changed when she gave her heart, body and soul to him; and even after almost three years of being together and knowing each other's bodies better than their own, George felt he might explode from happiness. Every time. He still couldn't believe his luck. Having this beautiful, smart and caring woman choose him was the most incredible thing in the world.

George knew exactly why he loved, needed and chose her; but her loving him back was not something he would have ever thought possible. So, every single time she demonstrated her love and trust in him, the nerves, expectations and adrenaline were all there, racing through his veins, just like the first time.

"I love you, Luna," he said passionately against her parted lips as his right hand caressed her blushing cheek.

George was not one to give word to his innermost feelings. He demonstrated them -or at least he tried to- and he most definitely _felt_ them, but the times he had openly expressed his emotions to someone other than Fred were counted. Before noticing, he chuckled, realising just then that Luna was the one who had most of those "counted moments".

"Feelings are amusing, aren't they?" she contemplated out loud, misinterpreting his unexpected and completely unplanned laugh. Letting go of his hand, her arms slid around his neck and pressed her forehead against his.

"I didn't-" She silenced him with a chaste kiss on the lips. "I am amused too," she simply said, looking into his eyes intently.

And he knew. George didn't need the specific words. Why would he when just one look, one smile, one kiss or one touch said a million and more things?

"I need you now, Luna," George said in a husky voice, grinding his hips against her.

A little moan echoed in her throat as she closed her eyes and started lifting his sweater.

"Oh, wait," he whispered, his hands stopped in mid-air as they were taking off her scarf. "Fred. When are we supposed to...?"

Luna looked at his watch. "Ten minutes." George groaned in frustration. "Although I'm sure he can catch up with us," she continued with a shrug.

George laughed a breathy laugh. "Great," he mumbled before catching her lips in another heated kiss.

Kissing her deeply, George started exploring her body with his hands. The long-sleeve shirt she was wearing drove him crazy with desire. It was the simplest piece of clothing a woman could ever own, but it fitted Luna perfectly, highlighting her perky breasts and delicate waist.

After tracing the curve of her waist and sensing her shiver, his left hand moved upwards to caress her right breast. He groaned and pressed himself harder against her frame as his thumb traced the soft skin through her shirt, instantly making her nipple erect.

"You're so perfect," he whispered as his lips left her mouth and travelled down her neck, finally concentrating on the tender place where her shoulder and neck met.

"They left," Luna said in a surprised tone, stopping George's actions.

"What?" he asked, now looking her in the eyes.

She stood there with her hands around his neck and her fingers playing with the ends of his hair at the nape of his neck, looking above his head.

"The Nargles. They're gone."

"Oh," he said at a loss for words. This was not the first time she had interrupted him like this with some strange magical creature comment. "Well...they'll- they'll be back, baby," he tried comforting her, combing a lock of dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

"I hope not," she said with a small shrug. Her gaze met his own and she smiled softly at him.

"Hmm. Why?" George asked, now genuinely curious.

Luna was always present in his work. Willing to try new products, helping him finish up some new ideas, organising his research so the flat wouldn't be chaos after a few days, re-stocking the shelves, cleaning the shop, attending customers... He would have been completely lost without her. Even with his employees Verity and Mark, and Ron's help that first year, Luna was the one keeping him on his feet. It was only fair he showed some interest in what she was so passionate about, too.

George started moving his left hand away from her breast to let her explain about Nargles, when one of her hands forced it back to its original position. Hesitatingly, George started massaging her breast one more time, creating friction with the fabric of the shirt against her sensitive nipple. Luna moaned with a lazy smile and sneaked her hand under his shirt, softly scratching his chest with her nails.

"Because they only appear when the person is upset, troubled or nervous," she explained in a breathy voice, rubbing her body against his.

"Mmm," he moaned against her ear, teasing her with his teeth, biting it softly.

He felt her lose her balance, leaving him with no choice but to support her weight as best he could. However, being off guard, there was not much he could do and they both fell ungracefully on the ground. The humid night had only intensified the effects of the dew, wetting her clothes as they hit the moist grass.

Slightly rearranging their positions into more a comfortable one as they giggled like teenagers, George noticed they hadn't let go of each other, not even for a second. So, taking advantage of this new position where he found himself grinding her body to the ground, with one hand on her small breast and the other caressing the goose-flesh on her hipbone, George kissed her chastely before pulling at her lower lip with his teeth.

"I'm not upset, troubled... or nervous," he added as an afterthought.

"Not anymore," Luna sighed as she combed the hair out of his forehead. "It's all right, George. It's what Fred wants, and I don't mind."

He gave her a small smile that didn't really show in his eyes. "I know. But isn't it...weird?"

"I wonder if the person who decided what is appropriate is the same one that decided what is weird," she whispered in a dreamy tone, moving the hand under his shirt and touching his nipple, gaining a gasp in response.

"Maybe," he played along as he pressed his cock against her thigh.

"I should ask Hermione if she knows him...or her. She is an expert on the appropriate and weird categorisations," Luna said in all her seriousness between gasps and little moans at the back of her throat as George knowingly pressed and touched the right places to turn her on more than she thought possible.

George laughed. "I'm sure she'll love you asking."

Then, just like two years ago, it started raining. The insistent and cold drizzle damped their hair and made their bodies shiver.

As George kissed Luna, one of his hands moved smoothly up her left leg, lifting her long skirt and making its way up her thigh. When the set of wet curls brushed his fingers, he couldn't help but groan.

"Where are your knickers?"

Luna shrugged, looking as innocent as a one year old. "The Nargles must have stolen them..."

"Remind me to thank them later," he muttered against her jaw.

Slicking his fingers a few times, George started rubbing her clit with a single finger at a tortuously slow pace. Several "pleases" and moans escaped Luna's mouth before she decided to take charge of the situation, touching George's erection through his trousers with a single finger too. Their rhythm matched perfectly. His finger made circles around the swollen nub and hers drew a tempting line up and down his achingly hard cock. The rain kept falling, creating goose bumps as the cold drops hit their hot skin.

"Stop teasing," George muttered, thrusting his hips against her.

"You first," she whimpered as her walls contracted from the stimulation.

George sighed and used the hand rubbing her clit to lift Luna's skirt a bit more and place it around her waist. Just then, he felt Luna unzipping his trousers and pulling them down his thighs.

As her hand came in contact with bare skin, she whimpered, opening her eyes widely. "Your underwear?"

"Nargles must have stolen it," he breathed against her ear, making her shiver.

Unable to wait any longer, George positioned himself, pushing inside her as slowly as humanly possible. Now, Luna could be the most patient woman he had ever met, but when it came to sex, her understanding and sympathy were thrown to the wind. So, just as he expected, Luna put her hands on each cheek of his bum and pushed him against her hurriedly as she lifted her own hips, meeting him half-way.

George groaned loudly, trying to contain himself. She was tight and warm around him, which was familiar yet exciting at the same time. However, before he could adjust to the position, Luna lifted her legs, first placing one over his shoulder and then the other one following.

This new angle made him hit a spot George knew drove Luna mad. So, grabbing her hips firmly, he started thrusting hard, making Luna close her eyes and giving him the impression she would pass out any second now from lack of breath.

"Breathe, Luna," he whispered. Her gasps and moans soon rang in his ears, mixing perfectly with the soft sound of the rain falling over them.

In spite of trying to focus on his girlfriend's face, George's eyes rested on his brother's gravestone. Would Fred be feeling this too? Would he be enjoying it? Was this what he really wanted? He closed his eyes, silently praying for a sign that he was doing the right thing... and the right way. And suddenly, a light flashed behind his closed eyelids. He opened his eyes instantly and saw Luna trying her best to keep her eyes open as she looked at the sky.

Sensing his gaze, she gasped, "Lightning."

"We'd better hurry, then."

Increasing the speed of his thrusts, George knew it wouldn't be long before he came. So sliding a hand between her legs, he started rubbing her clit again. This time there was no teasing; his middle finger caressed the swollen nub purposefully. Luna's moans increased noticeably as her legs pressed harder against George's shoulders, meeting his hard thrusts.

Her walls started pulsating around him, contracting as Luna tried muffling a scream that died in her throat. And he couldn't hold back any longer, relaxing and giving in to the sensation, George came inside of her, thrusting a couple of times in the process.

Trying to avoid collapsing atop her, George tried supporting his weight on the ground but slipped with the mud, making his whole body fall forcefully over Luna. With a strangled gasp, Luna adjusted them and slid her arms around him, lifting her chin and welcoming the soft drizzle with her eyes closed.

"D-do...do you think he-?" George asked softly against her the crook of her neck.

She nodded. "Fred is lucky to have such a good twin."

"Was," he corrected.

"Oh, tonight he is more alive than ever. He was with us all the time."

"You think?"

She turned her head and tenderly kissed the top of his head. "We should go shower," she suggested, starting to stand.

"And ask Mum for a potion against flu," he said with a chuckle as he helped her to her feet, noticing their wet and muddy clothes.

For one last time, just like when they arrived, Luna and George stood hand in hand in front of Fred's gravestone. They watched the rain drops slide over the marble in silence for a few moments before he whispered, "Hope you got what you wanted, Forge. Love you."

A draught of cold wind surrounded them and they saw one golden leaf lying on a gravestone a few feet from where they were. Luna let go of his hand and went to pick up the leaf.

"Adaya," she read aloud before looking at George with a small smile.

"What does that mean?" he mumbled as his eyes went from hers to Fred's gravestone. He didn't know who he was really asking.

"I don't know. But the answer will come to us," she said, and George believed her. She sounded so sure that he couldn't find the courage to argue with her.

* * *

Ginny opened the door hurriedly and skipped through the small room to the bed, followed by the rest of the family. A huge smile was plastered on all their faces as they watched Luna and George sitting together over the white sheets of the hospital.

"She's so beautiful!" Ginny gushed in awe, touching the baby's chubby cheek with one finger. "What's her name?"

Luna and George exchanged looks with a wide, secret smile. "Adaya," George announced puffing his chest out proudly as any new father would.


End file.
